


In The Distance Across The Universe

by amoleofmonsters



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: Everything is as it should be. Keith has Shiro back. The anger and pain that has been circulating in his brain is gone, replaced with relief and happiness. They're safe and they're finally going home.But nothing is ever simple because it's only now that Keith realizes he's in love with Shiro.





	In The Distance Across The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Season six broke me. This is how I'm coping with it by finally posting a fanfic after an entire year.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com

For the first time in years, Keith doesn’t feel like the universe is chasing him. He feels Shiro leaning against him, his breathing evening out as he falls asleep. The panic and chaos melts off of Keith’s body in waves. He resists the urge to curl into Shiro and stands to discuss the plans with the other paladins. They’re going home. Finally, after all of this time, they’re going home. 

It’s his mother that suggests that they contact the Blades of Marmora before heading to Earth. “We can pick up extra supplies to make the journey more bearable.” They carry Shiro back into Black and lay him down onto his cot before dispersing to their lions. Keith drops himself into the pilot seat, the lion otherwise empty other than Krolia, Shiro, and the space wolf. The five lions leave the planet’s atmosphere, flying in formation. 

They fall into a cruising speed, the base at least a quintent’s journey, and Keith finally allows himself to feel his accumulated exhaustion. He slumps back into the chair, trying his best to keep an eye on what’s ahead of them. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Krolia smiling down at him. “Take some time to rest. I’ll keep watch.” 

Normally, Keith would protest. He can do the bare minimum of staring ahead in case they get into any unexpected trouble. But even as he opens his mouth to protest, he looks back to Shiro’s sleeping form. He can’t be more than a few paces away, but the distance suddenly seems too far. 

Keith looks back at Krolia and nods. “Thanks.” He pulls himself out of the pilot’s seat, his limbs protesting the movement, and crosses over to Shiro’s cot. He drops down onto the floor and removes his helmet, resting his head and arms on the cot. He’s more than content to sleep like that, but he feels Shiro shift next to him. 

“That’s going to give you a terrible cramp. We can share.” Shiro’s words are slurred with sleep, but he’s gesturing for Keith to lie down next to him. 

Keith shakes his head. “You need the sleep more than me.” 

Shiro tugs on Keith’s arm. “I don’t want to fight you on this.” 

Keith sighs, knowing it’s neither the first nor the last time that he’s going to lose to Shiro’s insistence. He stands up and strips down to his under suit. Shiro slides over as Keith lies down next to him. Shiro pulls Keith closer and Keith rests his head on Shiro’s chest. He can feel Shiro’s heartbeat pounding against his ear and he’s too exhausted to push down the tears that well up in his eyes. Shiro almost died – did die. His white hair is a permanent testament to that. It is equal parts luck and the ingenuity of the Black Lion that they’re together again. Keith would do it again, would scale the universe a thousand times if it meant Shiro was safe and sound. 

If Shiro notices that Keith is crying, he doesn’t say anything, just presses his face into Keith’s hair as his breathing evens out. As Keith feels the warm tug of sleep encroaching, he nuzzles his face against Shiro’s chest. He feels warm, content, and safe, as if nothing matters other than him and Shiro floating through the large expanse of the universe. There is nothing else that he wants in that moment other than to spend the rest of his life in Shiro’s embrace. 

Keith’s eyes fly open and his entire body stiffens. That’s... that’s not something that you think about someone you consider your brother, is it? Keith had considered Shiro family for years. It wasn’t like he’d had anyone that was closer to him. But now, Keith has his mom. The two of them had grown close over the last two years, but to compare that to his feelings for Shiro is impossible. Shiro is Keith’s entire world, the person whose side he never wants to leave. With Shiro, Keith feels happy and complete, but when he’s gone, there’s an empty, hollow feeling. 

Keith wants to laugh, a bitter wave rising up from his chest. It’s not like he’s had that many opportunities to think about this. Up until Shiro left for Kerberos, Keith was just trying to keep himself afloat in school, his thoughts and emotions a tumultuous mess. Back then he’d try to punch other boys as often as kiss them. After Shiro was pronounced dead, Keith flew off the rails, unable to cope with the loss of the only person who’d ever given a shit about him since his dad died. Then it was finding Voltron, fighting Zarkon, losing Shiro again, fighting Lotor, finding Shiro (or who he’d thought was Shiro at the time), running missions with the Blades of Marmora, finding his mom and spending two years with her, finally finding Shiro, and defeating Lotor. 

Through it all, Keith never once thought that he might actually be in love with Takashi Shirogane. Now here he is, the realization having been metaphorically dropped in front of his feet. There is already so much they have to talk about. Keith’s stomach sours and twists. 

He lies there for a while, the only sounds he can hear being Shiro’s breathing and heartbeat. The space wolf is fast sleep in the corner of the cockpit and, while Keith can’t see Krolia from behind the chair, she isn’t making any noise. It takes what feels like a century, but he’s able to calm his swirling thoughts enough to drift asleep. 

Keith’s not sure how long he’s out, but he wakes up to someone shaking him. “Keith, we’re almost there.” Keith groans and turns his face out of Shiro’s chest to look up at Krolia, barely processing what she’s saying. He detangles himself from Shiro, who grunts and rolls onto his back to continue sleeping, and shuffles over to his Paladin armor that had been abandoned in the corner of the cockpit. He pulls it on, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Now that he’s no longer about to pass out where he stands, Keith feels a bubble of embarrassment at having his mother present while he slept in Shiro’s arms. He supposes he’ll worry about that later. 

Keith drops himself back into the pilot seat and turns on the communication link, Krolia likely having turned it off to give them some momentary peace. “We’re coming up to the base. How is everyone doing?” 

He hears a soft yawn from Pidge. “Been better. Been worse.” 

“Could use a nap that lasts longer than a couple of dobashes,” says Hunk, rounding off the sentence with his own yawn. 

“We can all get plenty of rest once we arrive at the base,” says Allura, seeming less tired than either Pidge or Hunk. Keith suspects that she rotated who sat in the pilot seat between her, Coran, and Romelle. Unlike her and Keith, the rest of the Paladins had to spend the whole trip awake and alone. 

Keith navigates Black into the hidden Marmora base, frequently checking that the other lions are behind him. Once all five securely landed, he stands up and walks over to Shiro. He leans close to Shiro’s ear and lightly shakes him. “Hey, we’re at the base. Do you think you can walk? Otherwise, we can just wheel you out of here.” 

Shiro slowly blinks awake and looks up at Keith. Keith tries to ignore the rapid pounding of his heart. “Y-yeah. I definitely can. Might need some help, though. Not super used to this body yet.” Keith stands up and offers Shiro his hand. Shiro pulls himself into a sitting position and then slowly begins to stand, relying heavily on Keith. Keith must have been shakier on his feet than he thought because Krolia comes up next to him for support. Keith lets Shiro drape his arm on his shoulders and the three of them shuffle out of the lion, the space wolf running after them. 

They’re the last ones to disembark. Everyone else stands in a circle around Kolivan. Kolivan makes eye contact with Keith and says, “It’s good that you made it back here all in one piece.” Keith gives him a smile in return. 

“We’re trying to get to Earth. Would you be able to spare us some supplies and possibly rest for a few days? We’re in no condition to make it in the state we’re in now,” asks Allura. 

“Certainly. The Blades of Marmora are happy to be of service. Keith, you know where to go. The rest of you are welcome to any of the unoccupied rooms in the sleeping quarters.” 

“Thank you,” says Keith and everyone else nods in relief. 

He feels a weight lift from his side and turns to look at Shiro who is no longer leaning on him. Keith cocks his head in confusion and Shiro says, “I’m feeling a bit more stable. Gonna try to get used to this.” 

“I’m right here just in case.” 

“I’m going to go check in with the others on the base. You two will be alright on your own?” says Krolia, patting Keith on the shoulder. 

“We’ll be okay. Thanks, Mom.” He gives Krolia a nod and a grateful smile. As she walks away, Keith turns to the group and says, “I can show you all where the sleeping quarters are.” Everyone grumbles in sleepy agreement. 

In his new body, Shiro still isn’t able to maneuver well. The rest of the Paladins end up charging ahead once it is obvious where they need to go, too tired to wait any longer, but Keith hangs back with Shiro. It’s slow going, but the two of them make it and Keith heads over to his room first. He pushes the door open and says, “This is me. The one next door should be empty. If not, I can help you look.” 

Shiro’s silent, not saying a word but not moving either. He’s staring down at his feet as he bites his lip, and fiddles with his thumb as if he’s not sure what to do with his hands. 

“Is something wrong?”

“I... I don’t want to impose, but I don’t think I can be alone right now.” 

Keith feels a warmth bloom in his chest. He holds out his hand and says, “You’re never an imposition,” with a soft smile. Shiro takes his hand and Keith pulls him into the room. It is just as minimalist as Keith’s room on the Castle of Lions had been and exactly as Keith had left it – neat and tidy other than a small pile of clothes dumped out of the closet from when he was packing in a hurry. 

Keith pops his helmet onto the small side table and begins pulling off the rest of the suit, his back turned to Shiro. When he takes the under suit off, it pulls away from his clammy skin and it dawns on him how long he’s been wearing it. A shower is more than necessary. 

He turns around to look at Shiro in nothing but his underwear. He finds Shiro pointedly looking away from him with a light blush on his face. Whatever embarrassment Keith felt in response was squashed by the fact that Shiro was still in his suit, having only been able to remove his helmet and boots. Keith pulls on a black t-shirt from his closet and rushes over to Shiro’s side. “Sorry, sorry, I should have thought you’d probably need help.” 

“No, no, I should have said something.” Shiro is still not looking at him, but Keith doesn’t worry about it as he helps him undress. He tries not to think about brushing his fingers across Shiro’s skin as he removes Shiro’s under suit. He’d always known that Shiro was attractive, but now he’s much more aware of it and it takes all of his self-restraint to not press a kiss to Shiro’s shoulder blade. He avoids staring at the multitude of scars, but he can’t help but periodically glance at Shiro’s hair. Keith remembers seeing Shiro’s white bangs for the first time and this is just as shocking. 

Two minutes ago, all Keith had wanted to do was run straight for the shower, but he can’t silence his thoughts. They are the same thoughts he’d had curled up next to Shiro only a few vargas ago. It’s not the most opportune time – they’re exhausted, Shiro still doesn’t have proper control of his limbs – but there never seems to be. 

“Shiro, uh... can we talk?” The words leave his mouth and he feels like he’s suddenly eating cotton. 

Shiro smiles softly. “Yeah, we need to, don’t we?” 

Keith awkwardly shuffles onto his bed and gestures for Shiro to join him. Shiro sits down next to him, his back rim-rod straight and he’s staring at Keith. He opens his mouth to say something, but whatever it is, Keith beats him to the punch. “I’m in love with you.” 

It’s not how Keith wanted to start this conversation, but he’s always been a rash, bullheaded idiot and he supposes not even two years of self-reflection can change that. It’s also clear that it’s not what Shiro expected to hear and Keith feels himself deflate. Obviously, Shiro doesn’t see him that way. He’s a fool, a fool, a- 

Shiro grabs Keith and all but pulls him onto his lap, wrapping him in a one-armed hug. Keith tentatively places his arms around Shiro’s neck and presses his face into his shoulder, unsure of what to do. 

It’s soft and, if Keith weren’t so close, he would have missed it. “I’m in love with you, too.” 

Keith doesn’t mean to – he really tries his best not to – but he starts bawling. The sobs come from his lungs and make his entire frame shake. He chased Shiro across the universe, fought armies and despots and Shiro himself in order to bring back the most important person in his life. He’d been yelled at, abandoned, left for dead. Never in his wildest dreams did he let himself think that he deserved something as simple as having someone be in love with him. The emotions hit him like a truck and he’s not equipped to deal with it so he just lets himself uninhibitedly cry. Keith feels Shiro tangle his hand through his hair and realizes that Shiro is crying, too. It’s not as violent as Keith’s own sobbing, but he can tell his shirt is getting soaked. 

Eventually, and it truly feels like an eternity, Keith calms down enough to pull himself back and look Shiro in the eyes. Shiro’s eyes are red rimmed and his cheeks are blotchy with tears. Keith takes Shiro’s face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. 

“We’re a bit of a disaster, aren’t we?” says Shiro with a grin. 

Keith shakes his head. “I wouldn’t change this for the universe.” He leans forward and presses his lips to Shiro’s. Almost instantly, Shiro kisses back. Keith presses himself as close as he can to Shiro and opens his mouth to deepen the kiss. Shiro’s mouth is warm and his lips soft. Keith tangles his fingers through Shiro’s undercut and feels Shiro slide his hand along his back. Keith’s gotten taller, broader, but Shiro can still envelope him and Keith can’t get enough of it. He can’t stop the soft moan that slips from his lips, either. This feels like years in the making and unbelievable all at the same time.

As Keith moves to grind his hips against Shiro, he feels chafing on his dick and remembers the layers of sweat and dirt still present on his body. Reluctantly, he pulls himself away from Shiro’s mouth, breathing hard. Shiro begins to press hot kisses down Keith’s neck and Keith pushes down a moan to say, “Hey, Shiro, not that I don’t love everything about this, but I haven’t showered in I’m not sure how many quintents.”

Shiro lightly bites on Keith’s collarbone and Keith’s brain begins to short-circuit. “Don’t care. Want you,” Shiro practically growls. 

“But think about how great this will all feel in the shower, all hot and steamy?” whispers Keith in Shiro’s ear. 

Keith feels Shiro’s cock twitch through their underwear and that’s all the warning he gets before Shiro stands up. He tries to take Keith with him, but one arm is not enough support and Keith crashes onto the floor. Keith yelps as he falls and looks up at Shiro from the floor. “Oh god, I forgot I couldn’t do that anymore. I’m so sorry!” says Shiro, dragging his hand across his face. 

Keith grins up at Shiro and presses a kiss to his thigh right where his boxer briefs end. He hears Shiro’s breath hitch and says, “Nothing to be sorry about. Just something to look forward to when you get a new prosthetic.” He stands up and pulls Shiro into the bathroom. 

Keith’s body feels light as he practically skips to where he keeps the towels. He hangs up both towels that he owns and presses the keypad to turn the shower on. Keith’s eyes travel back to Shiro and he looks down to see that Shiro had taken off his underwear. Shiro’s dick hangs half hard against his thigh, the foreskin already starting to retract. It’s bigger than Keith expected and he can’t help but stare. There’s a soft pang in his chest when he realizes that the patch of pubic hair at the base has also turned white. 

Shiro tugs on Keith’s shirt and it drags Keith out of his thoughts. “Come on, off. I don’t think you can wear clothes in the shower.” Keith blushes and unceremoniously shucks both his t-shirt and underwear before jumping in. He feels the hot water hit the top of his head and the stress coiled in his limbs begins to unwind. In retrospect, he probably should have done a bit of a strip tease or something, but there’s so many conflicting emotions running through his head. Even though he’s with Shiro who makes him feel so safe and loved, he can’t help the nervous energy that pulses through his body. It’s not like he’s done this before.

He hears Shiro step into the shower after him and then a soft kiss is being pressed to the back of his neck. Keith turns around and captures Shiro’s lips in his again. He feels like a man who had just discovered water after crawling through a desert for days; he’s desperate to touch any part of Shiro that he can reach. He feels Shiro cup his ass and jumps slightly before relaxing into it. 

“Mmm... I’m sorry if I’m being too handsy. You can tell me to stop. Having you touch me is the greatest thing in the world right now, but I haven’t touched anything at all for months. I know I’m too excited about experiencing physical sensations again. We were supposed to talk and I’m not sure this counts.” 

Keith definitely doesn’t want Shiro to stop touching him, but they should probably talk things out before humping like rabbits. Keith leans down and picks up a bottle of shampoo. He squeezes it into his hand and says, “I’m gonna wash your hair and we’re gonna talk. Save some time.” 

Before Shiro can even think to disagree, Keith pushes his hands through Shiro’s hair and lathers it up. Shiro starts giggling and the sound settles into Keith’s heart. It’s quite possibly the cutest thing that Keith has ever heard and he never wants to forget it. “Someone ticklish?” 

“N-no? You’re ticklish!” Shiro leans forward blind, the suds in his eyes, and presses a kiss to Keith’s eyebrow. “If you think this is an effective way of getting me to pay attention, then you’re definitely wrong.” 

Keith pecks Shiro on the lips. “Okay, okay! Talking now!” He continues to shampoo Shiro’s hair, but avoids tickling him as much as possible. “How long have you been in love with me?” 

Shiro is silent for a few moments as he contemplates. Eventually, he says, “Remember when we all got separated in the wormhole after our first fight with Zarkon and I got hurt while we waited for Pidge to arrive?” 

“How could I forget?” 

“Yeah, pretty sure since then. At least, that’s when I realized I loved you.” 

Keith is quiet for a moment, focusing on washing the shampoo out of Shiro’s hair. “Damn.” 

“How long have you been in love with me?” 

“Uh... technically since yesterday?” 

“What...” 

“I mean, that’s when I realized it. It was while we were on the cot.”

Shiro sighs and presses his hand to his forehead. “Keith, I’ve literally known you had a crush on me since the Garrison.”

Keith can feel the burning embarrassment on his face. “I never said I was good at realizing this stuff! Why didn’t you say anything once you figured out your feelings?” 

“There wasn’t a good time and I felt it would be inappropriate since everyone thought of me as the leader. I can’t even believe you, Keith, yesterday?” 

Keith huffs, “I can still throw you out!” He tugs on Shiro’s hair to add weight to the threat, but a soft moan escapes Shiro’s lips. 

“Don’t do that if you want us to get anywhere in this conversation.” 

“O-okay.” Keith files that information away for later. 

“At least... tell me you were into men before me?”

Keith snorts. “I figured out that I was gay back at the Garrison when the porn the other guys were passing around wasn’t doing anything for me. But if I’m sharing, then tell me how I fit into your sexuality.” 

“Bisexual. I didn’t really hide it? I definitely introduced you to my ex-boyfriend and maybe even an ex-girlfriend?” Keith looks at him in confusion and Shiro sighs. “Ginger, a little bit shorter than me, Officer. He was always around for over a year? It was probably your second year.” 

“Oh, that guy. He was your boyfriend? I was wondering what happened to him when he stopped hanging around.”

“Keith, this is what I mean when I say I knew you had a crush on me: tunnel vision.” Keith drops his face into his hands, no longer able to look Shiro in the eye. He wants the ground to open up under him and swallow him whole. “It’s okay. I thought it was cute and I was very flattered. I mean, eventually, I just became into it and look where we are.” He presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead and Keith peaks out from behind his hands. “Here, I know what will make you feel better.” 

Shiro begins kissing down Keith’s body and drops to his knees. He presses a kiss under Keith’s bellybutton and moves towards Keith’s dick, which has gone soft since their foreplay. Shiro presses kisses to Keith’s thighs before taking Keith’s dick in his hands. Shiro’s hand is bigger than his and it feels like he’s being enveloped. “This isn’t my dominant hand so I’m sorry if it’s a bit awkward. I figured if I involved my mouth, it could be okay.” 

“Shiro, anything you do is good and I’ll tell you if it isn’t.” 

Shiro smiles and then presses his lips to the tip of Keith’s dick. He opens his mouth and slides down Keith’s shaft. Shiro’s mouth feels warm and amazing. It’s better than anything Keith had felt before and he bites down on a knuckle on his right hand to keep himself from screaming. If he’d known that blowjobs were this good, he’d have tried them years ago. As it is, he leans against the wall in an effort to keep himself from falling on top of Shiro. His knees are already shaking. He watches Shiro bob his head on his dick through half-lidded eyes, the water blurring his view. Keith closes his eyes and lets the sensations wash over him. 

He feels warm pleasure pool low, increasing in intensity. Just as he thinks he’s getting close, Shiro pulls back and grasps Keith’s right wrist. “I wanna hear you so don’t be ashamed of your moans. Also, feel free to cum in my mouth. I don’t mind.” 

“Fuck, Shiro, you’re going to kill me,” gasps Keith, dropping his hand. 

Shiro grins. “That’s the plan.” Before Keith can retort, he puts Keith’s dick back into his mouth and the warmth returns. This time Keith doesn’t try to hide his noises and it doesn’t take long for that familiar sensation to pool in his groin. He gasps as he feels his orgasm approach. He tangles his hand in Shiro’s hair. 

“Shit, I’m close.” It’s all the warning he can give before a wave of pleasure crashes into him. He spills into Shiro’s mouth and screams, feeling as though his brain is shattering across the cosmos. He loses all strength in his legs and crashes onto the floor of the shower, having enough self-awareness to not fall directly on Shiro. He’s breathing hard and shaking as he grabs for Shiro’s face. 

“Wait, no!” tries Shiro, but it doesn’t stop Keith from pulling him into a kiss. Keith can taste himself in Shiro’s mouth, but it doesn’t bother him. He just wants them to be as close as possible. He’d kiss Shiro for the rest of his life if he could. 

He hears a banging on the wall and a loud, “Fuck quieter, holy shit!” The voice is distinctly Lance and Keith can’t stop himself from laughing. 

Shiro grins and presses a kiss to Keith’s nose. “Maybe I spoke too soon when I encouraged you. I didn’t know that was going to happen.” 

“Hmmm...well, I just gotta return the favor,” says Keith, rubbing his nose against Shiro’s. 

Shiro chuckles. “Love the enthusiasm, but I will pass out immediately after I orgasm. I’m way too tired and we still have some things to talk about so I suggest we do that after we get talking out of the way. Might even give you another round after we’re done if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, if you want to ensure my death.” Keith is certain that if Shiro gives him another blowjob before he gets a proper night’s sleep, he will actually ascend to the astral plane.

“Okay, we should get out of the shower. You’re shivering.” Keith nods in agreement and pulls himself into a standing position, helping Shiro up afterwards. They finish washing up and Keith turns the shower off through the panel he’d used earlier. Shiro steps out first and hands Keith a towel. 

As Keith dries Shiro’s hair, he can’t help but think how strangely beautiful it is. He doesn’t think a day will ever go by that he won’t feel a hollow pang in his chest over what happened, but even in the dim light of the bathroom, he can see the soft silver strands in perfect detail. They remind him of the twinkling starlight of the Milky Way that can be seen out in the middle of the desert back on Earth. Keith had always known factually that everything was made of stardust, but he’s never believed it as much as he does when he now looks at Shiro. 

They return to the bedroom with towels wrapped around their hips. Keith goes through his closet, pulls on a shirt, and hands Shiro the biggest one he has. It’s still tight over Shiro’s chest, but it would do for the time being. The two of them climb under the covers and cuddle together for warmth. Shiro rubs Keith’s arm and says, “So I doubt it’s pleasant and I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important, but I need to know what happened while I was gone.” 

Keith presses his face into Shiro’s shoulder and mumbles. “Yeah... it’s... it’s not.” He had been dreading this conversation ever since they had charted a course for the Marmora base. He removes his face from Shiro’s shoulder and says, “How much access do you have to your clone’s memories?” 

Shiro tightens his grip on Keith. “It’s... I have some memories so I know that things happened, but the details of those events are sketchy at best. Everything just feels hazy and when I try to grasp for details, I can’t.”

“I’ll start from the beginning, then.” And he does. He tells Shiro everything, starting with finding him gone and the absolute heartbreak and pain that it caused. 

He talks about piloting the Black Lion and his breakdown, his many breakdowns that almost destroyed him. He talks about Lotor, his voice venomous and his knuckles white. 

He talks about joining the Blades of Marmora and leaving Voltron because he thought that’s what Shiro wanted. Shiro kisses him and says, “I would never want you anywhere but at my side. Don’t ever forget that.” Keith brushes away the small tears that he feels collecting in the corner of his own eyes. 

He tells Shiro about meeting Krolia. He tells Shiro about his father, about the life his parents shared before his mother was forced to leave. He tells Shiro about how he bonded with his mother and the two years he spent adrift with her, contemplating and discovering more things about himself than he ever had before. 

“But apparently you didn’t discover your feelings for me.”

“Shiro!”

“I’m just messing with you, baby.” Keith blushes at the pet name. 

Keith talks about the fight he had with Shiro’s clone, his voice shaking as he speaks. He talks about the sword hot against his face, about the “I love you,” about the scar that’s only a few quintents fresh. 

Shiro presses his lips to the scar. “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t me, but I’m still in the body that hurt you, that tried to kill you and permanently scar you. I know what it means to have reminders of your trauma on your skin and I’m sorry.” 

Keith shakes his head, tears dislodging from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. “If that’s all it takes to save you, then I’ll gladly do it as many times as it takes.” 

Finally, he talks about Lotor’s defeat, about how he traveled through the universe at top speed just to make it back to Voltron. He talks about the destruction of the Castle of Lions, which saved thousands of realities. When Keith’s finishes the story, he presses his forehead to Shiro’s. “And now I have you again. I promise I’m never letting you go.” 

“I didn’t leave on purpose,” says Shiro, mirth in his eyes. 

“I know, but I promise. You’re stuck with me, Shirogane.” He pulls Shiro into a kiss and channels all of the love and adoration he has into it. He’s tired, they’re both tired, but they’re together again and that’s all that matters. 

Keith is practically sitting on top of Shiro when he pulls away and grins, taking Shiro’s hand in his own. “Now, I believe I promised you something.” He slides down along Shiro’s body until he is hovering over his dick. Keith wraps his hand around it and begins jerking him off. He knows he wants to give Shiro a blowjob – repaying Shiro for what happened in the shower the least he can do – but he’s not sure how to go about it. Should he just go for it and put it in his mouth? He hears Shiro’s breath hitch and he knows he’s stalling. He drops his lips to the head, but Shiro pushes a lock of hair out of Keith’s eyes and Keith looks up. 

“Have you done this before?”

Keith shakes his head. “No, I haven’t.” 

“That’s okay. Just relax. Put as much of it in your mouth as is comfortable and use your hand for the rest of it. Don’t try to deep throat right away or at all if you don’t think you can do it.” 

Keith nods. He opens his mouth and slowly slides as much of Shiro’s dick in as he can. He manages to fit a few inches and wraps his hand around what remained of the shaft. He presses his tongue to the underside and begins moving his mouth up and down. He hears Shiro’s breath hitch and a light moan and it encourages him to speed up. After a while Keith’s jaw begins to hurt, but he continues, determined to make Shiro feel good. 

“Keith... I’m close. You d-don’t have to let me finish in your mouth, you can finish me off by hand.” 

Keith isn’t about to let that happen. He speeds up his movements and Shiro’s soft moans increase in volume. Without warning, Shiro is arching off of the bed with one final moan and Keith feels Shiro’s cum slam into the back of his throat. He’s unable to stop the violent cough that rises up. Shiro’s cum spills from his mouth, and he tries to catch it in his hand. He feels shame unlike any he’s ever experienced before as he watches it splatter onto his own shirt and then back down onto Shiro. Shiro is just looking at him in blissed out confusion. 

When it finally clicks in Shiro’s head, his eyes widen. “Oh god, let’s get you a towel! Well, you’re on top of me so you should get it yourself, but oh god, I am so sorry!” He’s babbling, clearly, and Keith scrambles to get off of Shiro and the bed. He spits the cum into his towel, which is the least sexy thing ever he’s sure, and then wipes off the rest of it as best as he can. He pulls his now stained shirt over his head and dives back into the bathroom to wash his face, needing a moment of cowering alone before he faces Shiro again. 

When he returns, trying to keep his head held high, all of his thoughts go out the window when he sees Shiro sprawled out on the bed with the most satisfied expression on his face. Shiro’s shirt is also gone, and he shifts to make room for Keith on the bed. Keith climbs under the covers and they snuggle close, limbs wrapping around each other. 

“Thank you,” says Shiro, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek. “For everything,” he clarifies. 

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Everything?” 

“For not give up on me, for finding me, and for that awesome blowjob.” 

Keith laughs. “Even I know that last one was terrible.”

“Okay, you spitting my cum on yourself wasn’t great, but everyone has room for improvement and I enjoyed myself.” 

“So you’re not eternally disgusted by that?” 

“Honestly? Went better than my first time.”

“Explain.” 

“I threw up on him in the middle of it. Safe to say the intended ending did not happen nor did a second date.”

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” 

“I swear, Paladin’s honor.” Shiro pecks Keith on the lips. “Now, let’s go to bed or else I’m gonna fall asleep on you and you’re going to have to deal with that.” 

Keith smiles and snuggles as close as he can to Shiro. For the first time in recent memory, he feels happy. It’s a genuine happiness, one that he’s not sure he’s ever felt before. In a few days, they’re going to re-board the lions and return to Earth. Keith doesn’t know what the future holds, but he knows he’s excited to share it with Shiro. 

Keith lets himself fall into a soft, undisturbed slumber, Shiro’s heart beating in his ear. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
